


I'm Not Half The Man I Used To Be

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Dinners, Flashbacks, Kisses, Memories, Smut in future chapters, Vergil adjusting after Urizen, Vergil is recovering, Yeah you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: As Blair and Vergil attend family dinners as a couple and try to live as normal a life as they're able to, they talk and remember the moments in their relationship that have brought them to this point. The ups AND the downs.ORThe fic where the author is bad at writing a chronological timeline so he tries to make up for that by writing half the story as memories in the hopes that nobody notices.





	1. Dinner And An Accidental Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fic I've posted on here for the main series of Devil May Cry games. With any luck, this will go well and won't be a complete cringe fest hahahahah. 
> 
> Obviously I don't own the DMC characters, however Blair is my OC and therefore I own her. I guess this is a disclaimer? Idk man

Vergil fiddling with a tie in the mirror catches Blair’s gaze from the corner of her eye. She doesn’t turn to watch him outright, but she does watch him all the same as she flattens out the creases in her favourite button up shirt. He’s tying and untying the blue silk material as he frowns at his reflection in the mirror. She can see him getting frustrated and promptly makes her way over to him, turning him to face her before taking hold of his hands in her own.

 

“You’re going to tear holes in that thing if you carry on like that,” she says in a lighthearted tone of voice. She watches as his frown disappears, only to be replaced with a roll of the eyes. 

 

“Yes, mother,” he mutters like a child. The blonde quirks a brow at him as she gently takes each end of the blue silk and ties it for him. 

 

“Vergil, you know what happens when you backchat me.” She smirks at the way the white-haired man is unable to hold back a shiver at the sudden change from lighthearted to assertive without warning. 

 

Vergil licks his lips. “Maybe I want that to happen so we don’t have to go to this dinner.” 

 

Blair hears the slight shake in his voice and she understands immediately. She pulls him into a hug and closes her eyes as her boyfriend wraps his arms around her in response. The kiss to the top of her head is tender, much like him. 

 

“I’m not worried about them liking me, Verge. Frankly, I couldn’t give a flying fuck if Dante likes me or not. You’re the only one whose opinion matters to me here.” 

 

“Language.” 

 

Giggling, Blair tilts her head back to look him in the eye. “Bit hypocritical when you swear at me everytime I suck your-” 

 

The hand that clamps down over her mouth muffles the laugh that it causes at the sight of the faint tinge of pink that spreads across Vergil’s cheeks. Seeing him flustered and lowering his carefully constructed walls for her allows the warmth of pride to blossom in her chest and heart. Had this been seven months ago, he wouldn’t be anywhere near this relaxed or open with her. She’s glad to see him progressing and adjusting to a normal, human sort of life so well. 

 

“Please promise you won’t bring up such things at the dinner. Dante would never leave you alone and I would never hear the end of it from him or Nero.” 

 

She presses her lips to his gently and cups his face when she pulls away. “You know I wouldn’t do that. What happens between us stays between us. Besides, I have better manners than to discuss our sex life at the dinner table.” 

 

This seems to reassure the white-haired man as the corners of his lips pull upwards. He kisses her forehead before moving away from her to pick up their coats. 

 

“We should make haste. I’m certain that everyone will be expecting us to be on time so they can harass you with questions about what you could ever see in this old fool.” 

 

Blair is the one to roll her eyes this time as Vergil assists her with her coat, both of them intertwining their fingers as they leave the apartment. 

 

***

 

“Well it’s about time you guys showed up! We were getting ready to launch a search party!” 

 

Blair gives Vergil’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they stand on the doorstep to Devil May Cry, Dante standing in the doorway before them. 

 

“My apologies, brother. I assure you it wasn’t our intention to be late,” Vergil replies politely. His thumb caresses Blair’s knuckles delicately. 

 

Dante’s eyes move to look the blonde up and down. “So, you must be the unfortunate lady that’s insane enough to take a liking to this bastard.” 

 

“You’re hardly one to-”

 

“Vergil is a great guy,” the blonde tells the younger twin, interrupting the retort Vergil was about to say. “He’s a true gentleman to me and I’m lucky to have him in my life.” 

 

She gazes up at her boyfriend and her heart flutters a little at the grateful smile he offers her. His smiles are always heartbreakingly beautiful, she thinks as she drinks in the sight. 

 

“Yeah yeah,” Dante snorts, “just get your asses in here before the food gets cold. Kyrie is scary when you let food go to waste.” 

 

The three of them head inside, Vergil releasing Blair’s hand to allow her to enter before him with the sweep of his arm. It elicits a giggle from the blonde as she rubs the back of her head, the short fuzz tickling her fingers. She waits for him to enter behind her before turning to the group awaiting the couple. The door shuts ominously behind them and it’s the first time she feels anything resembling nerves kick in. Whilst she really doesn’t care what Dante thinks of her, she does care what Vergil’s son Nero thinks of her. She doesn’t have any intention of marrying Vergil so early into their relationship, but she still feels that need to have the approval of his son. 

 

The first person to step forward is a young girl with platinum blonde pigtails, excitement clear on her pale and freckled face as she eyes up the older woman. Despite her looking no older than 18 years old, Blair can’t help but feel intimidated by this young girl. 

 

“Hmm, you don’t look crazy. Dante, are you sure you described her right?” 

 

Blair can feel Vergil already growing annoyed. Oh dear.

 

“Sure I’m crazy. I’m crazy for Vergil,” she responds. Vergil choking beside her tells her that the distraction has certainly worked. That and the girl’s immediate reaction of cooing and cupping her own face. Blair has to hold back a laugh when she suddenly whirls round to Dante with a glare aimed his way. 

 

“You told me she was an insane woman with no taste!” 

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you can’t see it!” 

 

“You’re such a jerk Dante!” 

 

“Oh yeah, well you-” 

 

A dark haired woman Blair recognises from the description Vergil gave her as Lady moves to hold a hand out to shake. 

 

“Name’s Lady. Uh, sorry about them. They can get like that sometimes.” She laughs awkwardly as the two women shake hands. “Perhaps we should move to somewhere a little bit… quieter? How about the kitchen?” 

 

“Good idea,” Vergil mumbles as he leads the way, dragging Blair along with him in his desperation to get away from the situation. The blonde sees a third head of white hair in the room as they go but she doesn’t get the chance to see if it’s Vergil’s son or not. 

 

The kitchen, Blair notes, is small and a little cramped. There’s already an auburn haired woman at work preparing food with a blonde beside her. Vergil’s slight hesitation upon seeing the blonde one is the only indication she needs that this is the demon he told her about, Trish. She knows how hard it is for him sometimes to see the exact image of his mother fighting alongside himself and his brother. She doesn’t blame him. 

 

Trish looks up at the two of them, leaning against the counter with her arms folded over her chest. She just gives a simple wave before returning to watch the other woman cooking on the stove. The woman with auburn hair still has her back to them as she stirs something in a large pot. The sleeves of her far-too-big sweater are rolled up to her elbows and strands of reddish brown have come loose from the ponytail keeping the rest of her hair from falling in her face. 

 

“Dinner is almost ready. Just give the stew another ten minutes and it should be good to go!” the woman at the stove exclaims before putting the spoon down on the countertop and turning around. Her face splits into an excited grin when she spots Vergil and Blair stood just in front of Lady. 

 

“Dante and Patty are arguing again, so we came in here to escape before world war three breaks out,” Lady jokes as she steps around the couple to seat herself on the small table in the centre of the room, empty packets strewn across it with a recipe book half covered in bits of vegetable skins. 

 

“When aren’t they arguing?” Trish sighs in exasperation. 

 

“As long as Nico doesn’t-” 

 

“Will you two  _ shut the fuck up _ ? Some of us are tryin’ to make art ‘round here!” The loud voice of a southern girl echoes throughout the building, interrupting Vergil as he sags beside his girlfriend. Blair presses her lips to his cheek gently and he blushes ever so slightly. 

 

The ten minutes, thankfully, pass quickly with no more sound of Dante, Patty, or Nico yelling. There’s the odd impatient shout from a voice Blair doesn’t recognise asking when dinner will be ready, but other than that it’s fairly quiet. Blair and Vergil grab the plates and cutlery and take it back into the main room where a large dinner table has been set up. Dante and a younger man with short, white hair are playing pool and paying attention as the couple set up the dinner table. Patty and Nico watch the men as they compete to win whatever bet it is they’ve made. The moment of somewhat quiet allows Blair to sneak a glance at her boyfriend as they set up the table. His shoulders have gone from relaxed to tense and he’s frowning again. Well, that certainly won’t do. 

 

Pretending that she’s not up to anything, Blair casually moves around the table with the cutlery before coming to a stop beside her boyfriend. She makes sure that nobody is looking before she smirks deviously and smacks his behind lightly. Unfortunately, the pure shock of it results in Vergil dropping the remaining three plates that are in his grasp and they smash on the floor rather loudly. 

 

“Oops.” The blonde hides her mouth behind her hand as she fights back the urge to laugh. 

 

“What was that for?” Vergil hisses, staring at her in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. 

 

Blair shrugs innocently. “What was what? I didn’t do anything, did you?” 

 

He raises a brow at her and takes a step towards her. “Blair Messer-” 

 

“Vergil Sparda-” 

 

“-are you  _ trying  _ to get us thrown out after you said that we should come?” 

 

The blonde shrugs. “I mean, there are other ways for us to come that we know about, aren’t there Ver-” 

 

Blair laughs and runs away as Vergil chases after her, calling after her in embarrassment about not talking about such dirty things in front of everyone. She makes to escape up the stairs and shrieks with laughter when he’s suddenly there in front of her and he wraps his arms around her to trap her against him. There’s a dangerous look in his eyes, but the tension and anxiety have left him just as she intended. 

 

“Devious woman,” he murmurs with a playful smirk. 

 

Blair sticks her tongue out at him and winks. “You know me so well.” 

 

The cough from behind the couple grabs their attention. Blair glances back over her shoulder to find an amused looking Dante and the younger white-haired man looking rather awkwardly between the two of them. 

 

“Uh, Kyrie says dinner is ready if you guys want to take a seat…” 

 

***

 

Quiet, idle chit chat is shared as everyone eats the food Kyrie has prepared. Blair doesn’t say anything as she eats, unsure of how to contribute when the majority of the conversation is about a topic she knows she shouldn’t talk about if she doesn’t want any unwelcome questions aimed her way. Vergil also remains quiet as he eats the stew in front of him. There’s a thoughtful look on his face as he glances up at the young man across from him time to time - a man Blair has come to find out is his son, Nero. She can see the resemblance between them clear as day. 

 

Blair places a gentle hand on top of Vergil’s, stopping it from shaking. Her boyfriend sighs softly and puts down his spoon as he rises from the table. All eyes turn to him as he pats his mouth with a napkin. 

 

“Please excuse me. I need to use the facilities.” 

 

Nobody argues as Vergil disappears up the stairs. Unfortunately, this leaves everyone’s gaze to fall upon Blair. She swallows her mouthful of food and begins to scoop up the last remnants of food in her bowl with her spoon. 

 

“How long have you and Vergil been together then, Blair?” Kyrie inquires, genuinely interested. 

 

The blonde is unable to fight off the grin that reaches her eyes. “Six months. We’ve known each other for seven.” 

 

“Don’t he creep you out or nothin’?” Nico asks, pointing her spoon at the blonde. “I mean, it ain’t like he’s used to bein’ around humans like you.” 

 

“He was a little awkward at first, but he’s really progressed over the past seven months. I’m proud of how far he’s come since we first met.” 

 

Spooning the last remnants of stew into her mouth, Blair notices Nero watching her in her peripheral vision. He seems both intrigued and hesitant. Understandably, he’s clearly hesitant about getting to know his father’s new girlfriend. Well, new to Nero anyway. The relationship isn’t exactly new to Blair at this point. 

 

“He does seem to smile more since he’s met you,” Kyrie replies happily. 

 

“Y-yeah, he does. It suits him.” Blair blushes and goes quiet at the way Patty awws at her. 

 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile that much since before mom died,” Dante informs her as he leans back in his chair at the head of the table, arms folded behind his head. “You’ve gotta be crazy to put up with him 24/7, but you make him happy so I’m not complaining.” 

 

Blair jumps at the sudden hand on her shoulder and glances up to see a bashful Vergil gazing down at her in admiration before he sits himself back down once more. He looks to be much more at ease now, thankfully, and he’s no longer shaking. 

 

Nero clears his throat and the couple turn to look at him, Blair smiling encouragingly. 

 

“How did you both meet, exactly?” he questions, receiving a quiet reprimand from his wife for speaking with his mouth full. 

 

Vergil and Blair look at one another and the blonde hums fondly at the memory. 

 

“Well, you see…”


	2. First Meeting At The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Vergil and Blair first met is... not the way most people would have expected, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary pretty much gives it away, but this is a memory seven months prior to the present day events of the fic.

Vergil has been staring up at the sign for the community centre for probably five minutes now. He would never admit it, but standing in front of the building and knowing what’s very likely to happen when he enters is making him hesitate. Whilst he doesn’t particularly care what these humans think of him, he doesn’t feel like having to deal with an angry mob of them upon entry. He’s only here because Nero and his counsellor suggested it to him. Even after half a year of being back in the human realm, he’s still finding it difficult to adjust to a human life. Up until recently, he’s just been going through the motions and staying in his room at Devil May Cry for the vast majority of his time. It’s only in the past three weeks of him seeing a counsellor that he’s been making the effort to go out in public during the day. 

 

“It’s a bit foreboding, right?” 

 

Vergil blinks before turning his head in the direction of whoever dared to address him. He recognises the blonde hair immediately, shaven around the back and sides with short strands of hair on top. It’s a little difficult not to recognise her around these parts, although he’s never met her before. She offers him a small smile, but it’s one that doesn’t reach her bag-rimmed eyes. 

 

“I’d say let’s ditch, but there’s a certain white-haired man in red leather in the alley back there watching you. So I guess we should just go in and get this over with.” 

 

The white-haired man frowns at her, not sure why such a well known journalist is standing next to him and trying to make a conversation with him. 

 

She laughs. “Oh, I know that annoyed look on your face. I get that a lot from whoever I interview or work with. Don’t worry, I’ll shut up once we’re inside.” 

 

“And what,” he says slowly, “makes you think that I will be going in there with  _ you _ ?” 

 

The blonde shrugs. “Well, I don’t think you want your brother on your ass about not going in. Dante is rather stubborn from what I hear.” 

 

Vergil knows she’s right, and he hates it. He loathes it, in fact. He doesn’t like the fact that this human in front of him is telling him he pretty much has no choice on whether he enters the community centre or not. Had this been before he and Dante went to hell to destroy the Qliphoth, he would have wasted in no time of disposing her for getting in his way like this. However, he knows now that that isn’t the way to go. Despite what many people think of him, he is a changed man and he wants to at least try to adjust and be there for his son. 

 

Eventually, Vergil sighs. It’s unfortunate, but he has to concede that his best option right now is to go inside with this woman so that he doesn’t have to face his brother’s, or his son’s, complaints. 

 

“Fine. Let’s just go in,” he hisses through gritted teeth. 

 

The blonde smiles at him and leads the way, leaving Vergil to follow which only annoys him more. He’s not a follower, he’s a lone wolf. He doesn’t do following. And yet here he is, following this human woman into the dragon’s den, so to speak. 

 

When the two of them enter the small hall inside the community centre, all eyes are on them. Well, more accurately, all eyes are on  _ him.  _ Angry eyes and fearful eyes. Eyes of judgement and eyes of hostility. Vergil knew to expect this, of course, but it doesn’t make this any more uncomfortable than it already is with him having to be here for his own mental health and for Nero. 

 

“What is that monster doing here?” a furious balding man spits as he rises from his seat and points at the white-haired man. There’s mumbles of agreement about not wanting him there and Vergil feels the urge to either turn and leave or show them how much of a monster he can really be if a monster is all they care to see him as. 

 

“That  _ monster  _ has been in this city for six months, Gerald. I didn’t hear you complaining when he and Dante returned back then.” The blonde has her arms folded over her chest as she stares down the balding man. 

 

The man - Gerald - scowls hatefully at her. “You only want him to stay so you can get a story out of him, you nasty paparazzi!” 

 

“That’s enough.” Vergil runs a hand through his hair and his tone is calm as he speaks. “I am not here for a fight. I came here to sort through my… issues. Just as you have. If this troubles you, then I won’t stop you leaving.” 

 

Gerald looks like he’s about to say something when the blonde cuts in. “Nobody needs to leave, Vergil. You have just as much right to be here as anyone else. Clearly you’ve changed your ways or you wouldn’t be here amongst humans in the first place.” 

 

Vergil isn’t sure how he feels about a human sticking up for him, but to prevent anymore argument he nods in acknowledgement of the woman’s words and takes a seat. He’s annoyed once again when she takes the seat beside him and a slim man with prematurely greying hair clears his throat at the head of the circle that the chairs are arranged in. 

 

“Yes, well, good morning everyone. I appreciate all of you coming along to this week’s support group meeting. For the new members of the group, we are the Redgrave Post-Demon Support Group. We’re here to offer support to one another as we try to work through any issues we may have as a result of what happened eight months ago in Redgrave. Let’s first start off by introducing ourselves for the new members and telling everyone why we’re here.” 

 

This is boring, Vergil thinks to himself as he sits there listening to people introduce themselves. He already knows he’s unwelcome here and he highly doubts that anyone will care about why he’s here. He expects no sympathy for what he’s done and he doesn’t want it either. All he wants is to be able to live a more human life so that he’s able to stay and be a better father to Nero. Sure, the past six months they’ve both been working through their issues with a counsellor, but he knows there’s still work he needs to do before he’s satisfied with where he is mentally and as a father. 

 

“Vergil? It’s your turn,” the blonde whispers to him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He realises that everyone is staring at him, waiting for him to speak. Even Gerald seems to be mildly interested in what he has to say. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Vergil sits plays absentmindedly with his fingers in his lap. “My name is Vergil Sparda, and I am here because… I committed a crime and have seen the error of my ways. I want…” He has to pause for a moment, considering whether he really wants to reveal this next part. The way the blonde looks at him annoys him but also encourages him to go ahead and say it. “I want to be a better father for my son and be able to live a more human life here.” 

 

The man with greying hair - Louis, if Vergil heard correctly - smiles and nods his head. “That’s an admirable goal to work towards, Vergil. It’s great that you want to be here for your son. How old is he?” 

 

Vergil winces at the question, but says, “He is 24 years old, 25 next week.” 

 

Louis(?) nods his head before turning his attention to the blonde beside him. Vergil, despite not caring particularly for the woman, finds himself giving her his attention as she speaks. 

 

“Well, I’m sure you all already know who I am without introducing myself, especially as I’ve interviewed quite a few of you before.” Her eyes linger on Gerald for a moment before she continues. “My name is Blair Messer, and I’m a freelance journalist. I’m here because, when demons attacked us in Redgrave, my fiance turned into a demon and tried to kill me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to the trolls who commented on the last chapter. This is especially for them. I hope they enjoy it and really, really take it in. I'm not going to stop writing this just because they don't like it, so I hope they appreciate this sticking around for a while :)


	3. Afters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nero makes more of an appearance and a certain woman is mentioned, if only briefly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, back to the present we go. Sorry for the wait udsohngdsjfbg writer's block sucks a lot

The kitchen is comfortably quiet as Vergil and Blair wash the dishes from the dinner, Blair cleaning the dishes and Vergil drying them. The two of them can hear everyone chatting idly in the other room as they work. Blair keeps to herself the thought that this is the sort of domesticity that she always wanted when she and Adrian were together. The thought of him and what he became that day in Redgrave… 

 

“I would kill him if he weren’t already dead.” 

 

Blair smiles at Vergil’s quiet words. “I’d say I’d stop you, but the bastard tried to kill me. I’d probably end up assisting you.” 

 

She doesn’t need to look up to know that he’s watching her. She can feel his ice blue eyes on her as she scrubs the pot that kyrie had cooked the stew in. 

 

“Do you blame me for what happened?” 

 

Blair almost drops the pot, his question unexpected as she glances up at him with wide eyes. His expression is one of apathy, but it’s those eyes that give him away. She can see the guilt swimming within the depths of his blue irises. It has never really occurred to her that perhaps he would feel responsible for her own fiance revealing his true nature and trying to murder her in the middle of the street. In all honesty, it had never once occurred to her that she could blame him in the first place. 

 

She places a hand on Vergil’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “I could never blame you for that. Maybe the Qliphoth is what triggered it, but you’re not at fault for him being a demon. He made the choice to reveal himself and kill me, not you,” she responds as she looks him in the eye. Her boyfriend hesitates momentarily before he closes his eyes and nods his head. 

 

“I suppose you are right.” 

 

The couple resume their washing and drying of the dishes and there’s a brief moment of silence before a smirk makes its way onto Blair’s face, an idea on how to distract him from the guilt of what happened popping into her head. 

 

“Besides,” she says, “do you really think I would allow you to haze sex with me if I blamed you for that?” 

 

The blonde snorts when Vergil elbows her lightly in the side, the tips of his ears burning red. 

 

“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to say such things here.”

 

“We’re not at the dinner table, it’s fine.”

 

The white-haired man sighs as Blair passes him the now clean pot. “Give me strength.” 

 

Blair turns and kisses his cheek. “You already have all the strength you need, Verge.” 

 

***

 

Watching Vergil and Dante fight is an interesting sight to behold. Had she not already had her fair share of experience with demons, she wouldn’t be able to keep up with their speed. Especially Vergil’s. 

 

Blair glances at the man beside her from the corner of her eye. Nero. She knows that if she and Vergil every married that she would become his step-mother. Not that she has any intention of marrying any time soon, of course. Neither she nor Vergil are ready for their relationship to change in such a way. Besides, becoming the stepmother to a 25 year old would feel incredibly strange considering she’s only 32. Not really old enough to be a mother to him, in her opinion. 

 

The blonde takes in Nero’s features more as they sit beside one another. There’s definitely a resemblance between him and his father. They have similar noses and brow bones. They also have the same smart-ass attitude, although Vergil’s rarely shows whereas Nero is more sass than his father probably ever has been in his life. 

 

Nero tuts as his hand absentmindedly runs over the skin of his right arm. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

 

Embarrassed at being caught, Blair turns her attention back to the fight. Sparks fly as the blades of the Devil sword Dante and the Yamato clash and the twins hold nothing back. 

 

“Vergil never used to visit very often up until seven months ago unless it was for a mission.” 

 

Blair turns her head and sees the sad smile that adorns his features. 

 

“I would see him at counselling and we’d go on missions together sometimes, but that was it really. Kind of pissed me off that he said he came back to get to know me then didn’t seem to try or care.” Nero looks down at his hands and shakes his head before meeting Blair’s gaze with his own. “He started spending more time with me and with Kyrie after he started going to those meetings at the community centre.” 

 

The blonde feels a swell of pride at that. “He’s trying, Nero. I can’t speak for him, but I know that he wouldn’t have returned to the human realm if he had no intention of trying to be a part of your life as a father.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just would’ve been nice if he’d been around more before then.” 

 

Unable to think of the words to say, Blair gives Nero’s shoulder a brief squeeze then returns to watching the twins sparring. As Dante is sent flying, she cheers and punches the air. There’s a confident grin on Vergil’s face as he pursues his opponent and goes to deliver the finishing blow. With the sun beginning to set, the sky is like an amber flame broken up only by the reddish-pink tinted clouds. The younger twin suddenly Triggers and dives at an impossible speed towards his older brother, only for Vergil to Trigger at the same time before they clash once again. It’s almost feral the way that they battle one another, but beneath their competitive spirits Blair can tell that they’re not really aiming to kill one another in this fight. Just trying to best each other. 

 

The fight ends with Dante pinned to the ground, both mens’ triggers deactivating as they catch their breath. Vergil rolls off of his brother and the two of them help one another to their feet whilst patting one another on the back. 

 

“I don’t know you or nothin’, but you seem to have actually done something to get his head out of his ass,” Nero tells the blonde. She blushes slightly at his words and rubs the back of her neck. 

 

“Who, me? I’d say it’s more the counselling and stuff that’s got him to this point than me, Nero.” 

 

The young devil hunter lightly punches her shoulder. “What is it with you and Kyrie, huh? You both downplay all the shit you do for other people.” 

 

Blair rises to her feet when she sees Vergil begin to approach the two occupants of the steps. Shooting Nero a smile, she winks. “Hey, someone’s got to be the down to earth one in the relationship. I don’t think Vergil needs another ego to clash with, do you?” 

 

She descends the steps and happily accepts the breathtaking kiss that Vergil bows her into, not seeing the way Nero looks at her; seeing through her jokes and wanting nothing more than to shake her. 

 

***

 

The cold of the night air is pleasant against Vergil’s skin as he leans against the wall. The laughter inside the Devil May Cry building does indeed make him feel happy and reminds him of everything he’s gained that he never thought he would be able to have. Whilst they aren’t all related by blood, he finds himself able to call this a family of sorts. There’s a fuzzy feeling inside him when he thinks about Blair becoming a part of that family. Becoming a somewhat permanent fixture in his life. Marriage is certainly not on the cards currently, although he wouldn’t rule it out for the future. She makes him happy; something Vergil had never thought possible. 

 

His girlfriend’s loud cursing at his twin as she laughs encourages Vergil to chuckle softly. Funnily enough, he had a feeling that they would get along. The similarities between them had annoyed him at first, but now he wouldn’t want to change that about her. Blair is far different to Dante, despite whatever similarities they have. 

 

The door swings open before it slams shut and Vergil turns his head a little to see his son taking in the fresh air. His face is a little red and he smells of beer. He’s not drunk, Vergil notes. He’s able to keep his balance for one. That, and he’s not yet thrown up on the pavement. 

 

“Your girlfriend is kinda getting out of control,” Nero tells him, his words ever so slightly slurred. “She jumped up on the pool table and threw the 8-ball at Dante.” 

 

Vergil’s lips quirk upwards a little. “I’m sure he deserved it.” 

 

His son chortles. “Well, he did tell her she has a nice ass.” 

 

“Hrrm.” The older man folds his arms and reigns in whatever overprotective urges begin to bubble in his stomach. “I would be lying if I were to deny it,” he mutters as he averts his gaze. 

 

“Urgh, too much information there, pops.” 

 

The father and son take a seat beside each other on the steps and Vergil’s eyes wander over to where he and his brother had been sparring only a couple of hours before. He would readily admit that he felt good beating his twin in front of Blair. He would also readily admit that he was showing off for her. Not that he needed to, of course. She’s seen him fight many a time. 

 

“You know she’s a demon hunter?” 

 

The question is one Vergil had been expecting. The white-haired man turns to Nero and takes in his expression. There’s no sign of him disapproving or any negative feelings about it. 

 

“I found out early on about that. I am no fool - there was no point in her hiding it from me.” 

 

Nero raises a brow at that. “So, what, she told you about it after that first meeting you both went to?” 

 

The older man barks a laugh at that. “Oh no, I was hardly as tolerable towards her as I am now. I couldn’t wait to get away from her after that.” 

 

“Then how’d you find out?” 

 

Vergil licks his lips. “On the job. You remember that woman who threatened to cut my throat if I refused to move the van from her spot, do you not?” 

 

“Oh man, that was her?” 

 

His son’s laughter brings that fuzzy feeling back. Being able to talk with him like this with so little hesitation or awkwardness is like a blessing. Before Dante had told him about Nero being his son, Vergil had never once entertained the idea of becoming a father. Not because he never wanted children, but because his main focus had always been power. It made him feel guilty about leaving Nero’s mother to handle the pregnancy alone, but he hadn’t even known that she was pregnant in the first place. She was just a woman that had her way with him in Fortuna back before everything happened with that demon tower. Regretfully, there isn’t much that he remembers of that night. 

 

The doors swing open again and Vergil instinctively braces himself at the sound of Blair calling his name paired with running footsteps. The impact of his girlfriend colliding with his back forces him to move forth slightly, but he remains seated on the step as he holds an arm to prevent the blonde from falling. She unashamedly hugs him from behind, arms winding around him over his shoulders and her face buried in his neck as she giggles. He sighs at the thought of having to help her nurse a hangover tomorrow, but at least she’s having fun and not driving them home. 

 

“Vergiiiiiil,” she sings into his ear, “you’re so pretty in-in the moonlight, you know that?” 

 

He ignores the heat in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “That’s very nice of you to say.” 

 

Vergil forces himself not to shiver when she runs the tip of her nose down the side of his neck. “You smell so good…” 

 

Nero is downright cackling, hugging himself as he curls over. Vergil can think of many ways he would like to punish Blair for her drunken behaviour, but instead he shakes his head and peels his girlfriend off of his back before standing up. He manages to lift her to her feet with one hand and shifts her so that he has an arm around her to support her. 

 

“We should make our way home if you are to sleep off the rest of your inebriated state,” Vergil suggests, receiving a very sloppy kiss on the cheek in response. 

 

“Did I ever tell you that I love yooouuu?” 

 

He sighs, trying to act annoyed, but he’s unable to stop himself from grinning like an idiot at her words. He’s heard that phrase leave her lips before, but he can never tire of hearing her say it to him. Even if this time she’s drunk whilst she’s saying it. 

 

“You can tell me how much tomorrow once your head is clear and not addled by the influence of alcohol,” he replies, hugging her to his side as he leads her away to an alley so that he can open up a portal to their shared apartment and return home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I listened to a lot of love songs writing this chapter I hope I wasn't too sappy lololol

**Author's Note:**

> Well, with any luck this fic won't end up as a confused mess. I'll make sure to put in the notes at the start of each chapter whether it's a memory or occurring in the 'present day' for Vergil and Blair. You'll probably be able to tell anyway lol but just in case. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr for my Devil May Cry headcanons and fic stuff! https://crimsondevilhuman.tumblr.com


End file.
